Tout ce qui compte
by Neshisha
Summary: Quand on se rend compte de ce qui compte vraiment...Laissez moi une review svp svp svp!


TOUT CE QUI COMPTE

"Vous êtes vous déja demandé ce qui compte vraiment?

Vous êtes vous déja demandé jusqu'ou vous iriez pour vivre vos rêves?

Iriez vous jusqu'a marcher sur les autres?

Iriez vous jusqu'a renier tout ce en quoi vous croyez, vos origines et tous ceux que vous aimez?

Iriez vous jusqu'a tuer ?

C'était la question qu'elle se posait. Elle avait son arme dans la main, elle avait le doigt sur la gachette, elle avait tendu le bras.

Elle avait fait ca des dixaines, des centaines de fois. Elle ne s'y etait jamais habituée. Elle ne s'y habituerait sans doute jamais.

Mais le voulait elle vraiment?

Si pour elle donner la mort devenait une habitude, elle deviendrait comme ces hommes qui ressemblent a des machines.

Sortir son arme. Viser. Tirer.

Toujours la même chose. Dans le même ordre. Toujours obéir.

Ne jamais réflechir.

Ne jamais se dire que l'homme qu'elle abattait avait une famille, une femme, des enfants. Quelqu'un qui attendait son retour.

Ne jamais considérer la cible comme un être humain.

Sortir son arme. Viser. Tirer.

Mais cette fois quelque chose avait changé.

Cette fois, Tommy était sa cible."

Tony releva la tête et braqua son regard sur Mc Gee.

Le jeune homme se tassa dans son fauteuil.

-Tony, je vois a ta tête que je n'aurais pas dû te demander de lire mon nouveau roman en avant premiere...

-Je vais me faire tuer par Ziva? C'est NUL!

-Pas toi, l'agent Tommy

-C'est MOI l'agent Tommy! grinça Tony en reposant lourdement le manuscrit sur le bureau de Mc Gee

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Ziva, sortit un sandwich du premier tiroir du bureau de l'Israëlienne, et commenca a le mastiquer bruyamment.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi Ziva veut me tuer?

-Pour vol de sandwich! dit une voix mécontente derrière lui

Tony s'etrangla avec sa bouchée et se retourna rapidement. Pas assez néanmoins pour esquiver la claque retentissante que Ziva lui asséna derrière la tête.

-AIE!!!!

-C'est mon déjeuner que tu manges! et il n'est que dix heures!

-J'tinvite au resto! s'empressa de répondre Tony

-Y'a intêret ! grommelle la jeune femme. Alors Mc Gee, comme ca je tue Tony?

-Pas toi. Dit patiemment Mc Gee. Lisa

-C'est pareil. Retorque Ziva. Lisa-Ziva, c'est bonnet blanc et blanc benêt.

-Bonnet! replique Tony par habitude.

-On s'en fout. lance Ziva agacé. pourquoi est ce que "l'agent Lisa" tue Tony..heu, Tommy

-Bah..heu..begaye Mc Gee

-Bah..heu..imite Tony..dis nous pourquoi, on est curieux.

Mc Gee esquissa un geste pour récuperer le manuscrit, mais Ziva fut plus rapide et l'attrapa au vol.

Au fur et a mesure de sa lecture son visage se decomposait.

Tony commença à s'inquieter

-Quest ce qu'il y'a?

Elle sursauta.

-Rien Rien..une histoire de ..de trahison...

Elle foudroya Mc Gee du regard , qui eut soudain envie de s'enfuir.

-Pour une espionne du Mossad, tu mens mal, Zee-Vah dit Tony en lui chipant le manuscrit, voyons voir ca.

Il lut tout haut

-" Lisa ne savait pas quoi faire , elle était tiraillée entre le besoin d'accomplir sa mission et son amour passionnel pour Tommy"

Il regarda Mc Gee dans les yeux.

-Casse toi Mc Geek ou je te TUE

Mc Gee ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit ses jambes a son cou, et partit se refugier dans le labo d'Abby

-Alors, Ziva, tu m'abattrais de sang froid ou ton amour passionnel pour moi t'en empêcherait?

-Redis ca une seule fois, Tony, et je t'abats tout de suite et de sang froid

-Allez, ma belle, murmura t'il, tu ne pourrais pas tu m'aimes trop.

-Crétin, grommela t'elle avec un mince sourire

-Tu crois que Mc Gee a compris pour nous deux?

-Aucun risque si tu tiens ta langue! lui murmura Ziva

-Je t'aime, Ziva David. Et c'est dur de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits

Ziva eut soudain un sourire radieux et les yeux petillants

-Tony DiNozzo je jure que je ne te tuerai jamais...Sauf si tu me trompes

-Alors je vivrai longtemps, Agent David.

Ziva lui jeta un regard noir.

-Toi et moi. Murmura Tony. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Ziva lui adressa a nouveau un petit sourire.

Tony avait raison. C'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
